


Little Boomslang

by Morana_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst I guess, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Loyalty, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, fred and george are supportive pseudo-brothers, its ok he gets redeemed, rich oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: Adhara (aðāra) Black, Marius Black's granddaughter, has just received her Hogwarts letter! As she prepares to leave for school, she reflects on her past, and the actions she had taken to get to where she is now.PRE-HOGWARTS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Little Boomslang

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction mostly to introduce Adhara and give the reader an idea of who she is, what she looks like, and what she could become.  
> (Also explains her messy backstory becasue i didn't want to write one big block in notes and hope for the best)
> 
> {Adhara is pronounced like Athara}
> 
> ALSO!!!!!  
> i know Walburga canonically died in 1985, but for my story's sake im gonna make her live until 1988 :)
> 
> Edit: Um so it's been a year lmao. In the span of a year I've been developing Adhara's backstory alot but I haven't written any of it so I'm going to remove this story from the series and leave it as it is, because I really like it and I don't want to delete it ^_^

"Adhara! We need to get to Diagon Alley soon if we're going to beat the crowd! Are you ready yet?" Ron's excited voice came from somewhere downstairs. 

"Almost!" Adhara yelled back, trying to pull her thick hair into an acceptable hairstyle. She finally wrestled it into an okay-looking bun and sighed at her reflection. She loved her curls, but they were so difficult to control sometimes. She turned away from the mirror, grabbed an empty bag, and ran downstairs.

She paused at the foot of the stairs to take in the sight of the Weasleys, loud and shabby and filled with nothing but love and compassion. She smiled to herself, thankful beyond belief that Arthur and Molly had decided to adopt her three years ago, saving her from the silent, dark rooms and the looming hallways of Grimmauld place, where the only company she'd had were paintings of her disapproving family members, and the terrifying Walburga Black. She couldn't even speak to the house elves for fear of getting them beheaded. She still felt guilty about the relief that flooded her when she'd discovered Walburga's body lying-

She shook her head, getting rid of her dark thoughts and plastering a smile onto her face that would soon turn genuine. Molly looked up from where she had been counting her children to make sure that they were all downstairs and ready, then clapped her hands together with a smile. "Right then! If everyone's ready, get in a line and floo straight to Diagon Alley." 

~~~~

They stopped by Gringotts first, and Athara winced when she realised she'd have to go and get her money from her vault in front of everyone. Her parents had left behind a substantial fortune when they'd passed away five years ago, but when her grandparents died she got all their assets as she was their only heir. This would have been fine, only her grandparents had been billionaires. She'd also inherited a Palace and two mansions back in their homeland of Arabia, as well as various other estates dotted around the globe, not to mention her parents mansion in Surrey. She wasn't technically the owner yet as she was still underage, but the second she turned seventeen all of it would pass to her.

When she'd been adopted by the Weasleys, she'd tried to offer them unfettered access to her vaults as well as one of her homes to live in, but they'd absolutely refused, and had obviously been offended despite trying not to show it. So she'd settled for secretly giving her pseudo-sibling's allowances each month (Molly and Arthur had noticed this, but had decided not to intervene when they saw how happy it made their children and played along), buying Molly excellent kitchen supplies every Christmas so she wouldn't have to replace them so often, and buying Arthur all the muggle nick-knacks his heart desired. She'd never opened her vault in front of anyone but Arthur and Molly though. It wasn't even with the normal vaults, but way down deep underground, one of the vaults protected by the Gringotts dragon. She'd always hated going down there, hated the sight of the poor creature chained up alone in the dark. But she couldn't exactly do anything about it yet. She was still eleven, after all. 

She bit her lip and tugged at Molly's sleeve. Molly turned to face her with a kind smile. "Yes dear?" Adhara blushed. 

"Can we split up for Gringotts? Because.. you know.." Luckily she didn't have to finish her sentence because understanding dawned on Molly's face rather quickly. 

"Yes, of course, darling." She turned around and told the others to go down to their vault with Arthur and then she and Adhara took a different cart with another goblin. Adhara waved to the poor dragon as they passed, thinking about how furious Charlie would be if he knew, and resolved to write him to see if he could do anything about it. When the goblin opened up the door to her vault, she quickly scooped a bunch of galleons and some sickles and knuts into her bag and then they left. 

As they walked through Diagon, Adhara kept her eyes peeled for any sign of her childhood friends. When she had been younger, after her father had redeemed himself by not being born a squib like _his_ father, and marrying a rich pureblood (although the fact that she was Arabian didn't thrill them, her bank account made them overlook it), they were welcomed back into the Black family with open arms, their names added to the tapestry. Since then she'd spent a lot of the time with the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zabinis, and subsequently the Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Bulstrodes, Potters (while they were alive), and, surprisingly, the Longbottoms and Tonks. That had ended when her parents died when she was six, and she was sent to Arabia to live with her grandparents. She tried to keep in touch with her friends, but owls couldn't exactly fly over continents easily. They quickly lost touch, much to Adhara’s dismay. She spent two lonely years there, before her grandparents passed away, and Walburga, her closest relative, got custody of Adhara for the following two months, during which time she spoke to no one, and endured harsh punishments for even the simplest transgressions, a sharp contrast from her time with her doting grandparents. Thankfully, Walburga passed relatively quickly, then Cedrella Black took pity on her and introduced her to Molly and Arthur, who immediately fell in love and decided to adopt the child despite already having more children than they knew what to do with.

Adhara had a notion that her aunt Cedrella (Who was technically her second cousin twice removed, but aunt was more a respectful title than anything) favoured her, but she could never prove anything.

She didn't catch a glimpse of anyone she used to know, but that made sense. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow, and everyone else had probably gotten their shopping done early on. Knowing this did nothing to stop the feeling of disappointment lingering in her stomach.

~~~~~~~~

Adhara felt the excitement build up inside her as she packed away all of her knew spellbooks and tools into her trunk, shrinking each item with her new wand (Ash wood with a phoenix feather core, 12 3/4", unyielding flexibility) as she packed. She knew she technically wasn't allowed to do magic, what with the trace and all, but she'd realised pretty early on as long as she did it at home the ministry couldn't tell if it was her or someone else doing it, so it wasn't like she'd never done a spell before. In fact, she'd already mastered most of the spells they'd be learning this year. Potions were harder, since ingredients were expensive and she couldn't just go to Diagon Alley herself to get them, so she'd settled for learning the theory. 

Unlike her siblings, who hadn't thought to shrink their luggage and were each pushing a trolley, Adhara only had two bags. As they neared the platform, Athara decided to ignore Fred and George pranking their mother in favour of searching the crowded space for her friends once again. She let out a huff of frustration when she once again couldn't see them, and walked onto the platform, barely noticing the dark haired boy who approached them. She kept her head down as she walked through the bustling crowd to deposit her luggage with the other bags, the way she'd seen Fred and George and Percy do, then went to go and find Molly and Arthur and hug them goodbye.

Truth be told, Adhara was quite worried she'd be sorted into Slytherin. Usually this wouldn't affect her, but ever since she'd been adopted by the Weasleys they'd become like a family to her. A family who consisted of Gryffindors. Her mother had attended the Egyptian school for Young Sorcerers, but her father had been a Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts. She knew she had more Black family traits than Weasley ones. She was her aunt's favourite for a reason, after all.

She was broken out of her reverie when someone tackled her to the ground very suddenly, squealing quite loudly in her ear. Adhara let out a soft grunt at the hard landing, but when the person who tackle-hugged her lifted their head to look at her she forgot all about the stares of the crowd now picking a path around them. 

"Pansy! You're here! I've been looking for you guys all week!" Adhara replied, hugging the girl just as enthusiastically as she'd just been hugged. They quickly separated and stood when they noticed Pansy's parents approaching them at a more sedate pace, but all they did was smile warmly at the two. Mrs. Parkinson walked closer and gave Adhara a small hug. "How have you been Adhara?" 

"Very well, Mrs. Parkinson, and you?" The polite reply earned her another smile, and the two made small talk for a little while. Athara was extremely grateful for Cedrella and her parents' lessons on how to talk to wizarding elite. 

All too soon it was time to board the train, and at last Adhara spotted the bright red heads of her adoptive parents. She ran over to give them a quick hug goodbye, then joined Pansy on the train. 

Pansy dragged her over to an empty compartment and sat them both down, telling her that the others would be here in a second. Adhara felt her heart flutter in excitement at the thought of seeing her childhood friends again.

Just as Pansy said, a few moments later the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco, Greg, Vincent, Blaise, and Theodore. Adhara laughed at the surprise on their faces and tackled each of them into a hug, and they stood like that for a while until the train started moving and they all nearly toppled to the floor. They sat down with a few giggles and started to catch up on the last five years, which, in that moment, felt as though they may as well have been five seconds. 

~~~~~~~~

They were in the great hall now, waiting to be sorted. Adhara frowned at Draco, still angry about the way he'd treated Ron and Neville, but he didn't notice. Probably also nervous about the sorting, for the opposite reason that she is. 

It appears his fears were mostly unfounded, as the hat had barely touched his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!" and he ran off to the green and silver table happily. Adhara noticed all her friends being sorted into the serpent house and thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then she pictured Molly and Arthur's disappointed faces when they got the news and realised that not all of their children would be in the house of the brave, and discarded that thought. 

"Black, Adhara." 

_Oh god. Okay._ She took a deep breath and walked up, sitting down on the provided stool. She noticed Fred and George give her an enthusiastic thumbs up, and she smiled back weakly. Ron looked away when she met his gaze, and she knew he was still mad about the fact that she was friends with Draco and hadn't told him. Percy gave her a small smile of encouragement. Out of everyone in the family, she was definitely Percy's favourite. Maybe because she was more reserved than her siblings, or maybe because she'd actually listen and encourage his dreams of working in the ministry instead of ridiculing his passions. 

The hat was placed on her head, and began to talk. She jumped, startled, but she hadn't heard the hat speak for anyone else, so she assumed only she could hear it. 

_Not very brave, or patient._

_Intelligent. Ambitious. Creative. Manipulative. Logical. A leader._

_Ravenclaw would be a good fit for you, but in Slytherin.._

_**You could become one of the greatest witches to ever live.** _

_Better be.._

Adhara closed her eyes.

**"SLYTHERIN!"**


End file.
